


Disce ut semper victurus, vive ut cras moriturus

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Break Up, Cop!Alec, Coroner!Magnus, Doubt, Fear, M/M, Mentioned Camille Belcourt, Serial Killers, Team as Family, Trope Celebration Event, Undercover Missions, swear word for Camille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Translation from Latin – Learn as if always going to live; live as if tomorrow going to die.This was supposed to be a happy day of union for Alec and Magnus, instead they are apart, Alec is missing and there’s a serial killer on the loose.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trope Celebration Event





	Disce ut semper victurus, vive ut cras moriturus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> A/N: The plot bunny came in my sleep, like most of my stories 😉

“How are you doing boyfriend of mine? I have a day off tomorrow, want us to do something together or do you have work tomorrow?” Alec asked him on the phone as he drove on his way home.

“ _I don’t think that it’s a good idea, Alec_.” Magnus replied to him.

“What’s wrong?” Alec did not know what was happening with his boyfriend, something did not seem right, and since when did he call him Alec?

“ _Look, I just don’t think that it will work between us anymore, and besides, Camille is coming to see me tomorrow_.” Magnus replied, he could hear something from the other side, but he dared not to ask what it was.

“Camille? Why would she want to see you, you are mine, what changed?” Alec asked.

“ _It’s over between us, and I thought maybe she was right._ ” Magnus replied.

“Is this how you are going to break up with me? Why?” Alec asked, his voice breaking as he started to sob on the phone. His eyes filled with tears and He hoped he’d reach his home before running into something he couldn’t see.

“ _As a coroner I’ve seen a lot of bodies, and seeing you getting reckless and getting hurt after every mission, my heart can’t take it anymore_ ,” Magnus told him and then he added, “ _Once you asked me what I am afraid of, and this is it, good bye Alec_.”

Alec kept staring at his phone in shock, he was not prepared for this, Magnus is his boyfriend, or was, he wondered if Camille had a hand in it, or Magnus has really had enough of him, he did not know.

Alec left his car and headed to the place he was once called home, as they both still lived together, he supposed that he’ll move to sleep on the couch in the living room, but before he reached the apartment, he needed to make another call.

“Hey, Captain, sorry about the time, but can I take Jace’s part on the undercover operation tomorrow?” Alec called to his boss. He knew Jace would rather spend more time with his girlfriend than catching a gay serial killer.

“ _don’t you have a day off tomorrow, Alec?_ ” Luke asked him.

“I can do that job, sir,” Alec replied, and added, pointing out his additional advantage, “I’m his type, tall, black hair and blue eyes. Jace does not fit the type, and Jace is not gay, he can’t even pretend the part.”

“ _You have a point there_ ,” Luke sighed heavily before he added, “ _All right, come to my office first thing in the morning, and we’ll settle it, now go get some sleep_.” Luke told him firmly.

“Thank you, sir, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alec thanked him and hanged off the call.

With that phone call finished, Alec used his key to get into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend and closed the door after himself as he moved in.

“Magnus, are you here?” Alec asked, his voice breaking, but did not hear any reply.

Alec started checking every room, to see if Magnus was there, but he was not, there was only a yellow sticky note on the table.

_“I’m sleeping at Cat, don’t call me, and please used your day off to take all your things out of the apartment, or I can send them to your sister instead.”_

Alec could not believe that, his boyfriend or rather now ex-boyfriend, would not even tell him face to face that he was going to break up with him, and he’d rather see Camille, that hurt him.

Alec decided that Magnus could do whatever he wanted to do with his things, he didn’t care anymore, his heart was broken, and nothing could fuse it back together. What he needed right now was to gather himself and prepare for the sting operation tomorrow, he had a big day ahead of him, and he needs to toughen up.

On the next day, he sighed in relief when he came to work, and his adoptive brother did not show up as he walked straight to Captain Luke Garroway office.

“Have a seat, Alec, we need to talk.” Luke motioned him toward the chair.

Alec noticed the grim, and yet the tired face of his captain, as he asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong about the sting operation, but your brother was pissed when I told him not to come, and use his day off wisely, now you want to tell me what changed? I thought that you would enjoy some time off with Magnus.” Luke questioned him.

“I… don’t want to talk about that, sir, maybe after the operation is over.” Alec replied, he did not want it to affect him on the job.

“You need to keep you head straight, and I’m putting you with Lily and Bat, they will be there in the club with you, they will watch your back, now go and get briefed with them on the case.” Luke reminded him, and made a mental note to himself to call Magnus, the coroner, maybe he could provide more answers, than his lead detective.

Later, he had an earbud in his ear, and a microphone hidden in his clothes, and even a camera built into a pair glasses that he wore, so those who watched from the surveillance car in the park could see the face of the man that he was speaking with.

Alec sat in the club, he eyed the couple who sat across him and knew they could see him as they played their roles, and he hoped that he presented a good enough image as bait so the serial killer will aim for him.

While he sat in the club, on the bar and drank a coke, Alec tried to think of what had caused his boyfriend to make that move, and why would he want to break up with him on the phone, why not talk face to face, this break up totally broke his heart.

A man came to the seat next to him, “is this spot taken?”

“What, oh sorry, my mind was elsewhere,” Alec responded and added, “feel free to sit down.”

“I’ll take what he is having.” The man said and watched Alec intensely and added, “Who broke your heart? I can see that you are hurt.”

Alec smiled a little at the man, and asked, “It’s been awhile since I was in this spot, is this how you start a conversation with someone you hope to hook up with?”

“Why? Is that working on you?” the man asked with a smirk.

“Perhaps it does, but my new single status is still fresh, and I don’t want to bore you with the details, you look like a nice guy.” Alec told to the man.

The man laughs and added, “You are not boring me, I’ll be fine, and you certainly need some to listen to you, and you shouldn’t suffer alone.”

“I’m Alec.” Alec introduced himself to the man.

“My name is Jonathan.”

“Are you sure that you want to hear me ranting about my boring life and poor pathetic breakup?” Alec asked.

“Of course, his loss can turn into my gain.” Jonathan said with a smile.

Alec chuckled before he started to tell his story.

“My boyfriend and I were close to four years together, and today was supposed to be a special day for both of us, but apparently he had other plans, and I was not included in them, as he is going back to his ex-girlfriend.” Alec said in a cracking voice.

“Really? What have you planned for the two of you?” Jonathan asked him as he placed a comforting hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“I wanted to take him to a lovely dinner picnic in a park and propose to him, but I guess that it won’t happen now, huh?” Alec stared into space in front of him, and then he took a good look at the man next to him, he could see the green eyes, and the blond hair, he looked hot, but Alec didn’t want to get in another relationship right now, his heart was broken once, and it was way too soon for him to try to pick up the pieces, he couldn’t take another risk.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the surveillance van**

Raj and Andrew had been monitoring the screen and taking notes on the scene they were watching from Alec eyeglasses. The new camera was working wonderfully.

“What is Alec doing here? Why isn’t Jace here?” Raj asked with surprise, and then he added, “I wonder what Magnus would say about his boyfriend flirting like that.”

“Shh… let me hear,” Andrew asked for quiet as he heard Alec speaking and they could see the man through the eyeglasses camera, “Oh, this is bad, I need to let the Captain know about that, and Raj, try to find this guy’s background, we do not want one of our own to be killed. Use the face recognition software that Simon installed; it might work.”

Once he was outside of the surveillance car, he called to his captain.

“Hey Cap,” Andrew said, and then added, “I’m aware that you asked us to report to you tomorrow about tonight’s activities, but we have a problem.”

Andrew heard his captain sighing heavily before he spoke, “What kind of problem?”

“It’s about Alec,” Andrew replied, and then he added, “He broke his cover by using his real name.”

“Why would he do that? That’s make no sense.” Luke said, he was angry, and he figured that might be a reason for it.

“Apparently Magnus broke up with him, and I can tell that it’s true and not part of his cover, you can hear it in his voice, I think that we should abort the mission.” Andrew notified his captain.

“Okay, let abort this before he gets himself in too deep, and please let Alec know to come to my office first thing in the morning.” Luke told him and closed his phone.

His best detective was relapsing back to his reckless ways to bring the suspects in, no matter the consequence, and now after what Magnus did to him, Luke hoped that Alec did not have a death wish while hunting a serial killer.

* * *

“Wait, before we leave, I think that there’s a couple who would want these, since I have no use for them now.” Alec showed the matching rings he had made, and then he walked to where Bat and Lily sat and gave Bat the rings, as he said, “I wanted to give it to someone special, but since you two looked like a cute couple, save these rings for your future.”

“Thank you, I guess.” Bat told him, while Lily observed the other man’s face who was standing behind him.

With that, Alec left the couple and joined Jonathan.

“They are leaving, watch their tail, and don’t you dare lose him Raj, we’ll be leaving in five minutes.” Bat let the surveillance crew know.

“Wait, what do you mean that they are leaving, the Captain told me to abort,” Andrew told Bat, and then told Raj, to get ready to follow the car in which Alec was joining the man, “I guess we have no choice in this, and Bat hurry, we might need backup.”

“We got to go, Lily, take the rings with you.” Bat told her as he paid the bills and hurried outside, with Lily following him.

* * *

On the next day Isabelle walked straight where she knew that Magnus would be at, she was fuming and sad at the same time, not only did she have to discover the truth from her friends in the police force rather than from her brother. She did not even get a hint from the man who was his boyfriend and used to be her best friend.

She punched him on his shoulder and then Izzy spoke, “How could you do that to my brother? And for what? For that bitch Camille?”

“Look, it was never going to work between us, look at his job, it’s a dangerous job, and Camille agreed with me, she told me if he loved me, he would work as a regular cop rather than taking all those undercover missions.”

“Well, I guess that it’s is not your concern anymore,” Izzy told him and pulled from her pocket a black box, “This is what Bat gave me from Alec this morning, I guess that I should return them to the store, or give them to Jace, since you two have no use for them anymore.”

Opening the box, Magnus was stunned at the sight of the matching rings. “Alec wanted to propose to me on our day off?” Magnus asked. Surprise marking his face.

“Yeah, but I guess this is not going to happen since you broke up with him and crawled back to that bitch Camille.” Izzy snarled at him before leaving the coroner’s office and heading to her station.

“Wait, do you know where I can find Alec?” Magnus asked as he rushed after her.

“You know that he took an undercover job after you broke up with him? The surveillance team lost him, but at least Bat and Lily managed to take a license plate number before they lost him as well, and I just hope that my brother is not in the hands of the serial killer, I do not wish to… to… it will be too painful.”

Two days later, Jace was trying to reach his brother as he watched his captain doing his calls from his office, but it was to no avail, while the others in his team were working non-stop to search for serial killer, Jace just hoped to find his brother alive and not dead, he could not bear to lose him.

Lily stepped in the room, and Jace could see the grim look on her face and feared the worst.

“I just got a call from a dispatch; hikers found a body on a trail.” Lily said.

“Let Izzy knows, I’ll tell Luke.” Jace told her and heads toward his captain office.

“Hey Cap, I’m heading to a crime scene. A Body was found.”

“Let me know as soon as we have any sort of id.” Luke told him.

“Of course.”

Izzy and Magnus were working on a body that was brought to the morgue the day before, the body was of the type of the gay serial killer victims, but they sighed in relief when they determined this is not Alec.

Lily came into the room and as she stepped forward, she told them, “Hikers found a body, Jace is on his way to the scene.”

“Let’s hope it’s not him, because I couldn’t take it anymore, I just wish that Jace and his team will find the killer already.” Izzy said, while Magnus stored away their tools and covered the body as he took notes of what they did so far, so they could finish it afterwards.

“Let’s hope that it’s not him, Izzy.” Magnus told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome, if anyone wants a sequel.


End file.
